


Iridescent

by CrimsonAzureRose



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Good Will Hunting?, M/M, a little bit, i guess, or a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-10
Updated: 2013-11-10
Packaged: 2018-01-01 02:33:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1039323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonAzureRose/pseuds/CrimsonAzureRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*I'd ask you about love, you'd probably quote me a sonnet. But you've never looked at a woman and been totally vulnerable. Known someone that could level you with her eyes, feeling like God put an angel on Earth just for you, who could rescue you from the depths of Hell.* Dean thinks about his feelings for Cas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Iridescent

**Author's Note:**

> Short. Very short. Dean may be a bit OOC. 
> 
> Happens anywhere after season 7, episode 2.

I'd ask you about love, you'd probably quote me a sonnet. But you've never looked at a woman and been totally vulnerable. Known someone that could level you with her eyes, feeling like God put an angel on Earth just for you, who could rescue you from the depths of Hell.

Dean just switched off the crappy TV in the crappy motel room. Watching Good Will Hunting was one thing, but actually relating to it? What the hell?

Curse you, Robin Williams. 

Sam wasn’t here and for that he was glad. He had that scratchy feeling at the back of his throat. You know, the one you get when you’re about to cry but you’re holding back the tears. He obviously didn’t want to be girly and cry about a movie but he couldn’t help it if Robin Williams made some really significant points. 

But you've never looked at a woman and been totally vulnerable

Dean wouldn’t admit it, but seeing Cas hurt or drunk or even just slightly depressed, made him feel cold. It made him feel vulnerable. If Cas couldn’t handle it, how could he - a mere human - carry what seemed like the weight of the world on his shoulders?

Known someone that could level you with her eyes

Didn’t Dean always feel like Cas could look deep into his soul? Like the angel knew every nook and cranny and could cut him down, just to build him back up again. 

feeling like God put an angel on Earth just for you

He was sure that it was supposed to be figurative in the movie, but God did actually create an angel to help Dean. 

who could rescue you from the depths of Hell

And there you go. Maybe God didn’t mean for Dean to fall in love with the angel that rescued him from hell. But he did. And even if Cas lied or betrayed him, he would love him. If he could still love Sam after the demon blood/releasing Lucifer/soulless periods, it just seemed almost too easy to love Cas after being betrayed. 

He tried to stay angry at Cas, he really did. But then he showed up, wounded and actually asking for help. How could he even think of saying no?

What would he do without Cas? He didn’t know. Didn’t want to think about it. Cas is a constant in his life, like Sam and Bobby. He’s there, almost like he always has been. 

There was a fluttering of wings. Standing up, Dean swallows, trying to get rid of the scratchiness in his throat. 

“I missed you, Cas.”


End file.
